How Jack Met Nancy
by IlenaG
Summary: Short one-shot (supposedly) of how Jack O'Neill met Nancy. Timeline: Takes place after Season 5 of Atlantis. Atlantis is still in the bay.


**Offices of Homeland Security, Washington DC**

Dr. Nancy Warren ran her name along the nameplate that proudly pronounced her as Director of one of the most important American government agencies. She grinned wearily as she contemplated the costs to her personal life to get to where she was today. She sat the name plaque down and grabbing a pen swiftly signed her name at the bottom of the stack of papers her secretary had presented her with. She picked them up and eyed the title 'Final Decree of Divorce'.

She sat the papers down and picked up her phone. "Angie, I've got the papers ready to go out." In thirty days she would once again be a single woman. Free and clear of any entanglements. Somehow that didn't sound as liberating as it did when she filed for the divorce several months ago.

Angie's voice came back, "Yes, Ma'am. The Secretary of Defense has requested an immediate meeting. What time do you want to put him in for?"

Nancy flipped through her appointment book, "Move the FBI director to two and book a catered lunch for the Defense Secretary. Did he give a reason for the meeting?"

"No, Ma'am. He did indicate that he was bringing one additional person to the meeting but didn't provide an identity."

Nancy snorted as she ordered, "Wonderful. Better move the FBI to tomorrow just in case and clear off the rest of my calendar for today."

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Angie as she ended the call.

Two hours later, Angie stood to greet the director's guests. "Mr. Secretary, Director Warren has conference room two set up for your meeting. Please follow me gentlemen."

Secretary John Harrison replied, "Of course. Angie this is General O'Neill. You may be seeing him a bit more over the next couple of weeks."

Angie greeted, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance General."

"Please call me Jack," the tall distinguished military man replied with a genuine smile as he eyed the blonde with masculine interest.

Charmed, Angie smiled back with a faint blush, "Certainly Jack." She quickly led the way to a door at the end of the hall. "Director Warren will be in momentarily. She is just finishing up a conference call. Would you like lunch served before or after your meeting?"

Secretary Harrison responded, "Wait at least an hour before sending in food. This will be a closed door confidential meeting. We are not to be disturbed for any reason prior to lunch."

"Yes, Sir," she replied as she exited the room leaving the two men behind.

"Efficient," commented Jack.

"Angie's a great asset to Homeland Security. I'm thinking of poaching her after Nancy leaves," replied Harrison.

"And just where is Nancy going?" responded a smartly dressed brunette as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Well you weren't meant to hear that part my dear... at least not yet but since the cat's out of the bag... I guess we'll get right to the chase," the Secretary replied. "You're being promoted to Assistant Director of HWS."

Nancy frowned, "How is going from Director to Assistant Director a promotion? And what is HWS?"

Jack interrupted, "My apologies Ma'am. I'm General Jack O'Neill current Director of Homeworld Security." He held out his hand in greeting.

After exchanging a perfunctory handshake, Nancy gestured, "Nancy Warren. Please take a seat." As they all sat, she continued, "Forgive me General. I've never heard of Homeworld Security. Is it some kind of UN enforcement agency."

Jack drawled, "Well it is international and several of the countries that make up the UN are represented by the council governing Homeworld Security. There are other representatives as well. We protect the planet from global threats."

Nancy opened her mouth to ask additional questions but stopped when the Defense Secretary raised his palm, "I'm sorry Nancy but before we discuss anything further you will need to sign several non-disclosure agreements."

Nancy replied dismissively, "Non disclosure agreements? Aren't the ones on file enough... they practically cover everything and pretty much cost your first born if you break them."

Jack responded as he pulled out a rounded object and set it in the center of the table, "They don't cover this and your first born won't even count as a down payment if you break these."

Nancy eyed the object and asked, "What is that?"

"A jamming device. We wouldn't want anyone listening into this conversation," replied Jack with a mysterious grin.

*** The End?***

AN: Short little plot bunny... may expound upon later but not right now... complete as is for now.

In process of editing Hawaii 5-0/Stargate Atlantis/NCIS:LA/NCIS crossover story so I can get back into finishing it up...


End file.
